


伤痕

by The_man_on_the_flying_trapeze



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman Beyond, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bad Ending, Comic: Batman Beyond 2.0, Justice Lords Universe, M/M, Protagonist death
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_man_on_the_flying_trapeze/pseuds/The_man_on_the_flying_trapeze
Summary: 背景：DC漫画。P52。地球50（领主宇宙）+地球12（未来宇宙）。说明：本文以DC漫画《未来蝙蝠侠2.0》第18~24期和《未来正义联盟2.0》第17~24期的故事为蓝本。预警:1，【私设】泰瑞是BD的崽，莱秃造人法。（我上头了！我超爱这种搞法！！）2，寡妇文学警告！主要角色死亡，BE。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	伤痕

1.

“Grayson，你去神奇女侠的办公室一趟。”

电话那头响起领主超人的声音。冰冷、严厉、掷地有声，还带着拼命压抑的怒火：“她又在 **发疯** 呢！你去想办法摆平！”

正义领主特遣队总部。Richard Grayson指挥官按下挂机键，在空旷整洁的办公桌前发了会儿呆，随即起身，拉开办公室的门。

自那场几乎毁灭了人类文明的战争结束以后，领主蝙蝠侠曾经的家人兼副手——Richard Grayson，就突然在领主超人的政府机构里担任起维安局顾问。

——这出乎所有人的意料。但这也一度让民众相信，通过领主超人与神奇女侠联姻建立起来的联合政府，或许真的能给这世界带来久违的和平稳定。

最初的日子里，有不少曾经的挚友用实际行动表达了他们对Grayson做出这一决定的极度不满。

“你为什么要这么做？Dick？”

在被烧掉前额叶之前，Roy在牢房里冲着监控器骂了一整夜，似乎笃定Grayson会站在监控台前一句不落地听完：

“Donna、Garth、Kory……你都忘了吗？你忘了领主超人那个混蛋是怎么对他们的？你难道忘了，Bruce是怎么死在那混蛋手里的？你难道忘了我陪着你找到Bruce尸体的时候……你难道都忘了吗？？混蛋Grayson！ **你就是个叛徒** ！！”

……

“严格来说，Bruce可不是我动手杀掉的。” 

领主超人的豪华办公室里。这名双手沾满Bruce鲜血的独裁者从他的皮椅里站起来，绕过古朴厚实的大办公桌来到Grayson面前，抬手轻拍着他的肩：

“他将你教得很好，Richard。你的才能与声望，都应该用在稳定政局、促进和平上。你了解他，你该知道，即使是他也会愿意采纳我的这项提议；我们不能再继续战争，我们需要一个稳定的、强有力的政府来团结各方势力，来终止仇恨与战争。你知道，戴安娜已经同意和我结婚，为了这个世界重归秩序，我和她都做出了牺牲。Richard，现在，轮到你做出牺牲。”

——Grayson并不怎么想和他说话，但必须承认，领主超人说得没错。

这个世界需要终止分裂，这个世界需要存活下去。 **这个世界【需要】Grayson做出【正确的选择】——哪怕谁都知道那根本不是Grayson所【想要的】。**

**但，谁会在乎Grayson【想要的】是什么呢？**

……

“我还记得，Dick，在我的那个世界，Bruce和他家的Dick也经常吵架，甚至拳脚相向！但他们终究思念着彼此。”

说着，神奇女侠朝身边发呆的男人伸出手。岁月不曾带走她的美丽分毫，更不曾令她的棱角软弱半分。但此刻，她依旧明澈的双眼，她饱经沧桑的双眼，却噙着泪水：“你也在想念 **他** ，对吗？”

“……我不知道。”

Grayson坐在神奇女侠的办公室里，安静听着Diana的哭诉。

只是，每次说到伤心处，Diana总也克制不住，会愿意和Grayson一起回忆那个早已死去的男人。

“但你还是无法停止想念 **他** ，对吗？哪怕 **他** 的名字，都已经是写进法律里的禁忌，但你就是无法停止想念 **他** 。”

……

事实是，那个男人从未付诸过行动——许多年来，Grayson都不知道这是否可以向Diana倾诉。不管当年他们之间拥有怎样的默契或羁绊，Bruce总会找出无数理由阻止彼此更进一步。“可能会影响团队协作”、“可能会在任务中分心”，诸如此类。

“我不知道，Diana。我……”

“但我知道，Dick，我当然知道，”她哭了。那么坚强的双眼，却满溢出苦涩的泪水。她看着他，握紧了他的双手：“因为……我也好想念 **他** 。我也 **爱他** 。”

手中的咖啡渐渐凉了，Grayson试图阻止自己继续回忆，他扭头望向窗外，却在深色的落地窗倒影里，看到已然苍老的自己。“说这些还有什么意义吗？”他喃喃着，朝倒影里的自己笑了笑，那两鬓斑白的男人也微眯起双眼，蓝色眸子早已失去了光泽，眼尾更是如干涸的土地般蔓延开皲裂。那再不是什么秋千上的英俊青年，再不是歌声里熠熠生辉的快乐精灵，再不是那个轻易偷走了谁的爱情、又被谁偷走了半生光阴的幸运甜心——那只是一个被苍白岁月蚀去了一切色彩的，旧时代的孤魂野鬼罢了。

“已经四十多年过去，我们都不复曾经。Diana，尤其是是我，我最近越发觉得自己……”

苍白的笑定格在嘴角，Grayson没有收回目光，继续望向更远的窗外。那满目疮痍的世界早就不复存在。眼前呈现着的，已是一派井然有序的、高压下的繁盛。

“……我甚至快要想不起 **他** 的样子了。”

是的，Grayson垂下双眼——他想，他的心已然麻木不仁。

可当他终于接受这样的现实，接受了Bruce的死亡，接受了这裹挟着整个世界陷入战争泥沼的仇恨，接受了这四十多年行尸走肉般的苍白人生之后，忽然有一天，一个穿着蝙蝠战衣的年轻人出现在他辖区的监控探头里。

2.

这是这四十多年来，Grayson在领主超人的独裁政府里的第一次公然渎职行为。他赶在所有下属到达之前找到了那个凭空出现的“蝙蝠侠”，并将受伤的他偷偷藏起来。

Grayson的秘密公寓里。“蝙蝠侠”亲切地脱下头罩，露出一对似曾相识的、湛蓝纯净的眸子。那张年轻的、甚至带着些稚气的脸孔，每一笔线条都那么熟悉，仿佛记忆深处的那个男人，又仿佛许多年前那个年轻快乐的自己:

**“嗨，Grayson先生，我是Terry，在我的那个宇宙里，我是你和Bruce的孩子。”**

……

“Bruce……”

——他悄声在舌尖咀嚼这被岁月尘封已久的名字:“Bruce……”

那五个字母勾起了无数色彩斑斓的回忆，喧闹着，旋转着，不知觉间充盈了思维，不知觉间温暖了胸腔，不知觉间漫溢出眼角。

“你说，你是 **他们的孩子** ？”Grayson试着转移注意力，趁Terry不注意时抹了抹眼睛:“……你是他们 **共同收养** 的？”

“不我是他们生的……”被自己伤口上的绷带吸引了注意的Terry脱口而出，随即敏锐地发觉自己的措辞非常有问题:

“……额，抱歉，我的意思是说……我是被人用他俩的基因结合克隆然后生出来的……额……这涉及到非常复杂的生物学问题……可能得等我大学毕业读了研究生以后才能给你解释清楚……”

年轻人坐在医疗台上手舞足蹈地比划了一会儿，发觉自己的解释如此苍白无力，终于放弃一般闭上嘴。但看到面前的老人越拧越紧的眉头，他似乎猜到了Grayson在疑惑什么:

“你放心，这不是他俩任何一个人的主意！他们还都不知道……我想，至少Dick还不知道……”

——“那你是怎么知道的？”

“……哦拜托，我是怎么知道的？”年轻人忽然从医疗床上跳下来，伴随着一个华丽灵巧的后空翻平稳落地。他挺起胸膛，将制服上那只鲜红的蝙蝠标志摆到Grayson眼前，扬起下巴作出非常严肃的神情——那自豪的眼神，像极了许多年前领主蝙蝠侠身边，那个穿着绿色精灵靴的黄金男孩:

“别看我才17岁，先生，我可是 **蝙蝠侠（“I am Batman！”）** ，是 **世界上最好的侦探** ！”

一个年轻的侦探，一个年轻的蝙蝠侠，一个……携带着Dick和Bruce的基因的孩子…… **他们** 的孩子！那个世界的他们一定很幸福吧？Grayson直直看着面前的年轻人——这个眉眼间透着熟悉和亲切的孩子。他已经开始羡慕那个Bruce还活着的世界了。

“那，Bruce……他怎么样？”

察觉到男孩有些发愣，Grayson慌忙解释:“我是说，你那个世界的Bruce……他现在……应该也成了个留着花白头发的糟老头子了吧？”他干笑着喃喃，试图想象Bruce满头银发的样子。

“没错，蝙蝠侠也会变老，”Terry扫眼打量着Grayson的秘密公寓，对着远处墙上的落地镜理了理头发，还冲镜子里的自己做了个鬼脸：“ **头发花白，步履蹒跚，古道热肠……并且脾气很臭！** ”

“哈哈哈哈哈……”Grayson禁不住大笑出声——他甚至不记得自己上一次这样大笑是多少年前的事情。

Bruce也会有头发花白、步履蹒跚的那一天吗？Grayson从未设想过那是怎样的光景。记忆里的那个男人，永远凝固在了他最富魅力的年纪。那时他正当盛年，头发乌黑如墨玉，湛蓝的双眸里隐逸着深情，身上唯一的岁月痕迹，都尽是些历久的伤疤，镌刻了蝙蝠侠的无数传奇。在最后那段日子里，那个男人总是紧锁着眉，在蝙蝠电脑前对着这星球上最后一块氪石，一站就是一整夜。他很忙，很焦虑，只来得及与负伤归来的夜翼交换一句简单的问候。但这就够了——夜翼微笑着，只是看着那憔悴却坚定的背影，只是看着他转身摘下头罩，露出漫布血丝的蓝眼睛，看着他拉过夜翼的手覆上他满是胡茬的脸颊——当时的夜翼要求不多，不曾想过某天，这个男人会与他天人永隔；当时的夜翼只是觉得，就一直像这样，就够了。

“退休生活本该让人颓废不堪，可Bruce依旧精神着呢！”

年轻的蝙蝠侠绕着Grayson的公寓客厅转了一圈，熟门熟路地为自己倒来一杯 **柠檬水** ，就在一旁的沙发上摆开了拉家常的架势：

“在我穿越来这个宇宙执行任务之前，Bruce还在和我那个宇宙的Dick Grayson隔着电话机吵架！两个老家伙都中气十足，把ACE吓得窜到老宅里躲着不肯回蝙蝠洞……”

“他们……他们又吵架了？”

——Grayson忽然意识到自己说了个“又”。

“对呀，”年轻人耸耸肩:“仅仅是因为这次的跨宇宙任务，我要不要往万能腰带里多塞两个备用激光弹，他们两个就吵起来了！甚至还互相翻起旧账扯到了之前的几起案子里的……一些我的小失误……”

“一些导致你受伤的小失误？”谈话比想象得要轻松些，甚至勾起了更多喧闹又快乐的旧时回忆。Grayson同样给自己倒了一杯柠檬水，坐到这孩子对面：“他们都很关心你。”

“那是当然~”年轻人放下玻璃杯，嘴角勾起得意的坏笑。随即，Terry又靠回到沙发里，一脸若有所思：“大概， **老爸们** 到了这个年纪，多多少少都会拌个嘴赌个气什么的吧……毕竟，Grayson先生，你懂的， **那可是Bruce** ！”

……是啊， **那可是Bruce** ，全宇宙最固执的Bruce，总是和Dick吵架赌气的Bruce。Grayson干笑两声，起身去卧室给Terry找些干净衬衣。他不能再继续回忆了——Grayson警告自己，今天的缅怀已经足够多，足够他麻木不仁的心暂时恢复痛觉。他不能再继续回忆了！

“但我已经想好了，等我回去之后，就好好帮他俩处理一下紧张关系，”Terry也一同起身，一路溜溜达达地跟在Grayson身后，似乎还不想这么快结束聊天。他抬手摸着自己的下巴，语调里都是毫不掩饰的轻松与得意：

**“唉，那两个老头子！没了我，他们该怎么办？”**

……Bruce，这孩子到底像谁啊？

“哎，说了半天，Grayson先生，”年轻人忽然神秘地笑了笑:“你这个世界的Bruce呢？快叫他出来，我有很重要的事情要和他……”

**“他死了。”**

他出声打断Terry，一脸的波澜不惊，仿佛在通报一个毫不相关的人的死讯。

“死了有四十三年。”

Terry沉默了，就连那止不住的快乐笑容都冻结在年轻的脸上。

3.

Terry竟背着Grayson偷溜出藏身地。

他顺着旧哥谭城的下水管道，越过早已干涸的地下暗河，一直摸到蝙蝠洞被废弃了四十多年的秘密入口。在这尘封多年的蝙蝠洞里，Terry找到了一处完全由铅层包裹的保险室。一套完整的由合成氪石驱动的蝙蝠战衣展现在他面前。

“Bruce永远有后备计划，他永远领先所有人，他对一切都会有所准备！”年轻人兴奋地念叨着，搬开那些乱石，拂去那些灰尘。他蹲下身，试图重启蝙蝠电脑的主机。

却也就在这时，蝙蝠洞被一股蛮力完全摧毁，整个洞顶都被掀开，苍白的阳光直直照进蝙蝠洞里，冰冷却刺眼。

“找到你了！入侵者！”

等Grayson和手下们赶去韦恩庄园旧址“支援”领主超人的时候，远远地站在海崖边，他只看到那个孩子被领主超人一记重拳击倒在乱石之间。Grayson握着通讯器激动极了，他还在拼命思考要怎么帮Terry开脱，要怎样才能在规则之内救下那个孩子——就像他这四十多年里经常做的那样。

“ **你变软弱了，Grayson。** ”那独裁者悬停在彤云密布的天空里，声音冰冷如烈风刮过海崖：“ **我们要时刻提醒民众，违逆正义领主会发生什么!"**

紧接着，不等Grayson有所反应，领主超人潇洒地一个转身，两道热视线直接击穿了Terry的脑壳——就当着Grayson的面。

“ **把他的尸体挂到领主蝙蝠侠的雕像上。** ”

那独裁者说得云淡风轻，甚至回头笑着朝崖边的Grayson望去一眼：“这个世界，永远都不准有【蝙蝠侠】！”

……

Grayson指挥官呆立在原地半天未作回应。那个孩子，那个一直笑、一直聒噪着的孩子，就倒在五十英尺外的乱石堆里。额头上有个烧焦的血窟窿，一双湛蓝的眼睛正渐渐失去光泽。

——一个年轻的蝙蝠侠，一个……Bruce的孩子， **他们** 的孩子！

“你怎么能……”

一口黑血自喉间翻涌而出。Grayson指挥官忽然一阵目眩，差点就从崖边摔下去:“你怎么能……”

……

-“哦吼！瞧瞧这是谁？”

-“Grayson指挥官？！真是不幸，您居然也有被关进笼子里，等着被热视线切掉前额叶的一天？”

-“别逗他了伙计。我听说今天领主超人杀死那个蝙蝠崽子的时候，我们的Grayson指挥官当场就吐了呢。”

-“哈哈哈哈哈……”

押送犯人的运输机并没有空着回去，只是这次， **前** 特遣队总指挥官Grayson成了笼子里的囚徒。渐渐冷静之后，Grayson反倒松了一口气。他再不用提心吊胆着思考如何去帮无辜者们开脱，再不用待在这吃人的独裁政府里苟延残喘。他即将死去，他即将解脱，他即将结束他惨淡罪恶的后半生——即便他不大可能死得很体面。

只是，那个孩子，那个年轻的“蝙蝠侠”，那个有着Bruce和Richard的基因的孩子……他们的孩子。那孩子死了，死在自己眼前，而Grayson却没能救他。

……Bruce，你会怪我吧？

……

却也就在这时——Grayson甚至怀疑自己眼花了——蝙蝠的影子忽然自窗外飞掠而过，撞破窗户直冲到牢门前，三拳两脚就解决了整条走廊里的守卫。

“是不是在想我？Grayson先生？”纯黑制服的男孩抬手扯断铁栅栏，朝Grayson咧嘴笑着:

“当时真是千钧一发啊～领主超人绝对想不到， **他杀死的只是块全息投影的石头** 。”

他抬起晦暗无光的双眼，仿佛尘封百年的蓝宝石。他看着Terry，看着那快乐的、充满希望的年轻人。呆立了好一会儿，Grayson重又坐回到牢笼中那张铁床上。“你不该回来的，孩子，”他叹息着垂下头，声音里尽是疲惫：“很快这条走廊又会挤满守卫。你既然活着，就该快点离开，远离这个世界！”

“那可不行，我怎么能丢下你呢？”年轻人收敛了笑，忽然坐到Grayson旁边，抬手搭上老人的肩膀：“Dick——请允许我叫你Dick，你见识了领主超人想对我做的事，我相信你也见识过他的其他恶行。”

“如果我告诉你，我找到了结束这一切的办法，你愿意来帮我吗？”

隔着一层蝙蝠头罩，年轻人的嘴角再次勾起坏笑——那笑容如此灿烂，成竹在胸，仿佛记忆里那个永远拥有后备计划的男人——这甚至让Grayson觉得有些晃眼。

但这并不理智！那始终是领主超人，而这么多年来，Grayson已经看过太多的鲜血和牺牲。“别傻了，孩子！”这并不理智，这并不值得！Grayson甩开Terry的胳膊，咆哮着站起身——那样子一定像极了叛逆期的罗宾：

“Bruce活着的时候都没能阻止他，你 **凭什么** 认为你可以做到？你……” 

他几乎是在朝Terry怒吼，他此时的脸孔一定丑恶又扭曲，他此刻的话语一定比血肉的撕裂声还要刺耳，他恨极了从自己口中说出的每一个字：

“……你不过是个穿着 **他·的·衣·服** 的 **冒·牌·货** 罢了！” 

……

“喔，老天！这话说得可真不友好啊？”

呆愣了几秒钟，Terry依旧是坏笑一声，双手掐腰挺胸站直，骄傲的下巴又一次扬起。他咧开嘴笑着，那么自信，那么坚定：

“可你别忘了， **我是蝙蝠侠（I am Batman）** ！”

他抬手按下某个开关，整套制服透出绿色的荧光——像极了早已从这个宇宙中绝迹多年的氪石：“ **我是这个世界上最好的侦探！** ”

“……这是？”

“这是Bruce最后的杰作！”年轻人甚至原地转了一圈作为展示，神情却依旧坚定:“虽然蝙蝠电脑已经完全被摧毁，但洞里那台旧蝙蝠车的系统和蝙蝠电脑相连着——他用他最后的时间上传了这套战衣的全部系统， **他完成了这件不朽战衣** ！”

“Bruce直到最后一刻，也不曾放弃反抗！”年轻人重新将手搭在Grayson肩上，温暖、有力又可靠：“Dick，你也别轻言放弃，好吗？”

“……”

一些泪水模糊了眼。Grayson苦笑着，低头搓了搓脸。

——Bruce，这孩子，究竟像谁啊？

4\. 

格雷森的秘密寓所。

“想要回到你的地球，就得去打开时间线传送器，”格雷森翻出两张自己手下的身份识别卡，将其中一张塞给泰瑞：“——在瞭望塔上。当然，那里有重兵把守，我们需要一些伪装。”

“这好办，”泰瑞依旧自信而兴奋，他戳着那张身份识别卡，仔细观察卡牌上那张全息证件照：“布鲁斯改造的这件战衣有最好的全息投影仪器，只要我集中精神……”

但很显然，这孩子集中精神的本事还远没有练到布鲁斯那种境界。他们进入瞭望塔不到五分钟就露出马脚被守卫发现。整个瞭望塔顶一时间枪声不绝于耳，格雷森和泰瑞很快就被越聚越多的守卫们包围住。

“好吧，对于这件战衣，显然布鲁斯还有很多漏洞需要修复……”

Grayson不得不在走廊里和所有他曾经的手下交战——所幸他手里的只是一把并不致命的脉冲枪。传送塔台的机房大门就在这条走廊尽头，到现在来说一切都还对他们足够有利。只是当Grayson键入管理员密码打开那扇大门之后，等着他和蝙蝠侠的，竟是更多扛着致命武器的守卫。

幸好他身边，还有 **蝙蝠侠照看着他的后背** 。

——这真令人怀念。

但，等他们终于突破重围，距离传送门的控制台只剩几步远的时候，Grayson手里的脉冲枪已经快要耗尽能源，强撑起来的电子屏障竟没能挡住最近几颗子弹。

“Dick！当心！”直到Terry一把抓住他闪进一旁的立柱背后，Grayson这才觉出腰间一阵剧痛。他悄悄抬手，在腹部摸到一片濡湿。

——看来，又到了要做些【正确的选择】的时候。Grayson差点儿吐槽出声。

“听我说，孩子，”他用没被血染红的那只手抓住Terry，试图让年轻人注意自己：“你得到了 **他** 的战衣， **你是蝙蝠侠** ，所以，你才是两个世界的关键。”

“听我的信号。一旦传送门开启，就立即跳进去。”

这过于沉重的语调让Terry敏锐地觉出一丝不对：“你干嘛？你怎么了？”

“没什么，孩子。”他甩开泰瑞的手，再次打开脉冲枪的电子盾，耗光了最后一点能源来到控制台底下。瞭望塔顶的时空传送门，一直由Grayson负责管理和开启。也因为正义领主们更专注于稳固这个地球的统治，多年来他们并没将这台“旧时代”的机器放在心上。几乎没有人记得，这传送门是在 **领主蝙蝠侠** 还在世的时候设计建造的，为的正是与Terry那个宇宙的地球取得联系。

当然，更没有人知道，四十多年过去，当年领主蝙蝠侠设定的 **传送密码** ，依旧使用至今，从未被人修改——

[ **THE DARING YOUNG MAN ON THE FLYING TRAPEZE（那秋千上勇敢的年轻人）** ](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=28707955)

——他几乎是颤抖着输入这全部三十五个字符，指尖不断有鲜血滴落到电子屏上。

四十多年前的某天，那个男人悄悄通知他来这里，悄悄从背后抱住他，悄悄躲过监控探头将他拉到环形的传送门背后，悄悄在他耳畔唱出这段密码。那个男人很擅长歌唱，那个男人是蓝调爱好者，那个男人曾不止一次告诉他，这首歌总是在最绝望的时候给予他温暖和方向。

——原来，一切美好都未曾被时间带走。

背后的巨大机器嗡嗡作响，蓝色的光芒旋转着升腾起白雾。“你必须抓紧时间，Terry，”他说，挥手示意对面的年轻人不要恋战：“趁他们还没关闭传送门的能源！”

“Dick！你受伤了！跟我去那边，你需要接受治疗！”

年轻人冒着弹雨奔到Grayson身边，却被Grayson一招反扣住Terry伸向他的手。“伤员还是待在后方吧，孩子，你的世界必然还有一场恶战。”时间紧迫，每一秒钟都是恩赐。“答应我，Terry，”他抓紧年轻人的手腕，望着年轻人的蝙蝠头罩——就仿佛能穿过那层白色护目镜看到年轻人的蓝眼睛。好想再看看那双眼睛啊，那么蔚蓝，那么鲜活，那么像他。“答应我， **蝙蝠侠（Batman）……** ”Grayson轻笑一声，忽然飞起一脚，就把Terry踹进传送门的光芒里：

“阻止正义领主，纠正这扭曲的世界！”

……

身后是依旧密集的枪弹声、爆炸声、和碎裂声，Grayson却松了口气一样靠坐到控制台下。腰间的弹孔依旧在往外冒血，被浸湿的制服和衬衣贴在伤口上格外难受。但，Terry一定已经成功到达传送门对面的那个世界了吧？那个Bruce依旧活着的世界，那个即将被 **蝙蝠侠** 拯救的世界，那个让人欣羡不已的、充满希望的世界。

Bruce，Terry这孩子真好，他一定是上天给你的礼物。

视线越发模糊了，撕裂鼓膜的枪弹声也逐渐遥远。Grayson微笑着，望着面前带走了那个年轻人的传送门，愈发炫目的蓝色光芒里，似乎隐约又看到某个背影——被电子屏的冷光包裹的背影；被旧哥谭的夜色环绕的背影；被鲜血和废墟掩埋了的背影；被四十多年麻木不仁的生活所遗忘的背影。

Bruce，我是不是就要见到你了？

逆光中，那个男人朝Grayson回转过身，逐渐清晰的脸孔，依旧是Grayson记忆里的样子：英俊、沉稳，头发乌黑如墨玉，湛蓝的双眸隐逸深情；身上唯一的岁月痕迹，都尽是些历久的伤疤，镌刻了蝙蝠侠的无数传奇……

Bruce……Bruce……

……

尾声：

领主超人并没有急着去追Terry，他只是缓缓落回地面，踏过零落满地的弹片、碎玻璃以及淋漓鲜血，停到逐渐冰冷的Grayson的尸体旁，良久，表情冷漠如俾睨着蝼蚁的神明。

相对于领主超人以及各位超能力正义领主来说，血肉之躯的Grayson一直是独裁政府里最易成功的暗杀目标。这倒是让领主超人在过去四十多年统治里，更轻松地清缴了各路反政府小组织。这么多年来，领主超人并不关心Grayson顿悟出这个道理了没有。毕竟，他是被“那个男人”带大的，他们是单纯的白痴，只要给他们一个“正义”的目标、给他们一个理想的“敌人”，他们就会被轻易地欺骗和利用。这无关乎信任——即便四十多年过去，所有人都认为Grayson是领主超人的心腹，但他们彼此都清楚，Grayson永远只会忠于他心中的可笑正义。

或者说，Grayson永远只会忠于“那个男人”。

只是，Grayson并没有死于任何一次暗杀，而是终结于领主超人之手。

——这甚至有些讽刺。

“要怎么处理Grayson指挥官的尸体呢？伟大的正义领主？”

空旷雄伟的瞭望塔顶层传送塔台，不知谁突然出声，提醒着依旧出神的独裁者。

“还是照惯例，把他的尸体也挂到 **领主蝙蝠侠的塑像** 上吗？”

……

“不！”

人间之神像是想起什么有趣的事，他忽然转头瞪着身边的士兵，笑容狰狞如同翻滚沸腾的地狱熔岩：

“把他的尸体送走，送到城市的另一边，送到地球的另一边，送到宇宙的另一边；

“把他的尸体，送到 **距离领主蝙蝠侠的雕塑最远最远最远的地方去** 。”

END


End file.
